


underneath the mistletoe

by georgiehensley



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Christmas Decorations, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: “really getting in the holiday spirit, dr. browne.”claire nearly jumps at the sudden voice behind her, clutching her chest as she startles and turns to find the source of the intrusion. the sight of dr. melendez smiling down at her does nothing to calm her down.or, the one where claire gets a bit of help from dr. melendez in decorating the hospital for christmas.





	underneath the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two. i was shipping them before claire's crush became canon, but now that that's in the show, i'm shipping them even more.
> 
> after this week's episode, i almost feel like this is a little late, a fic about these two. but my best idea came to me while listening to some christmas music, so hey, better late than never, right?

“really getting in the holiday spirit, dr. browne.”

claire nearly jumps at the sudden voice behind her, clutching her chest as she startles and turns to find the source of the intrusion. the sight of dr. melendez smiling down at her does nothing to calm her down.

“oh, this?” she says, holding up some tinsel that she had been in the process of hanging in the doorway. “it’s nothing. the nurses asked me to put it up.”

“did they?” dr. melendez says, taking it and the roll of tape from her hands before reaching above her to perfectly ( _because he can never be flawed, apparently,_ she thinks) hang it up in one corner of the doorway. he shifts to stick up another corner, and claire blushes, silently cursing her lack of height.

“much better,” he says when he finishes. claire smiles sheepishly as he hands the tape back to her.

“thanks,” she mumbles.

“was that the nurses’ idea too?”

claire follows dr. melendez’s gaze up, only to find some (plastic) mistletoe hanging above their heads.

“i didn’t even notice that,” claire says, giggling uncomfortably, instinctively bringing a hand up to fix her hair. dr. melendez smiles.

in a flash, his lips are brushing against her cheek, so fast she hardly even feels it, but it still leaves her blushing.

“merry christmas, claire,” dr. melendez says softly, smiling once more. claire can’t help but smile back.

“merry christmas, dr-- _neil._ ”


End file.
